An impact tool (e.g., an impact wrench) may be used to install and remove fasteners. An impact tool generally includes a motor coupled to an impact mechanism that converts torque provided by the motor into a series of powerful rotary blows directed from one or more hammers to an anvil that is integrally formed with (or otherwise coupled to) an output drive of the impact tool. In many impact tools, the impact mechanism is typically configured to deliver the same amount of torque to the output drive when installing the fastener as when removing the fastener.